


Snake Bite

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Different From Original Ending, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, King Kooh Isn't Popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh suffers the consequences after he is cruel. Eems tries to discover a way to save his king's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Bite

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

‘’I’m thirsty!’’ King Kooh informed Yekrats. He scowled at him. ‘’Obtain water this instant!’’ King Kooh viewed Yekrats trembling and nodding. His eyes remained on Yekrats as the latter ran. After Yekrats disappeared from view, King Kooh turned to Eems. 

‘’Hopefully Yekrats will return from obtaining water from a river as soon as possible, Eems.’’

After many minutes went by, Yekrats appeared with a bowl of water. He ran to King Kooh and parted with it. He viewed the latter tilting the bowl near his mouth and drinking. Yekrats saw another scowl on King Kooh’s face. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. He barely dodged the bowl after King Kooh threw it at him. He watched as the bowl shattered.

‘’The water was warm! The bowl was also almost empty. You are useless, Yekrats!’’ King Kooh said.   
He trembled with rage.

Yekrats began to scowl. A smile replaced it. ‘’I’ll take you to another river. You can drink to your heart’s content,’’ Yekrats said to King Kooh. He watched as the latter’s eyes narrowed. He viewed him nodding. 

The trio abandoned a pyramid before they wandered in the desert. 

King Kooh winced after something bit his leg. He turned his head and gasped. His wide eyes settled on a cobra. King Kooh collapsed on one knee. 

After gasping, Eems scowled at the cobra. He viewed it slithering far from King Kooh. Worry filled his eyes as he focused on King Kooh. Eems saw puncture wounds on the latter’s leg. ‘’I’m here for you. I won’t abandon you.’’

King Kooh struggled to remain awake after he collapsed. Scowling, he focused on Yekrats for a few moments. The latter’s smile was the last thing he saw. The last words he heard were from Yekrats. Words causing King Kooh to gasp. Words causing his eyes to widen. The reason why Yekrats took him to where snakes were.

‘’A snake bite for a snake.’’

 

The End


End file.
